Rhythm
by jennibare
Summary: Okay. So I'm very, very late with this, but here's my cute little drabble for the 2009 Zutara Week's prompt of "Rhythm". Zuko and Katara dance. what more can I say? Read and enjoy. Changed to M for Chapter 2, Chapter 1 is T for very, very mild references.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I know I'm like, what, three, four months off of the Zutara Week 2009, but this story has been playing in my head for the past month and I had to write it. Better late than never right? Right? Anywho, here's my drabble for the cause. **

**I don't know if I'll do the rest of the prompts. I have an idea for two of them. **

**Review if you like, otherwise, just enjoy.**

* * *

Rhythm

Zuko was exhausted after a long day of firebending training with Aang, sword training with Sokka, and being Toph's personal ostrich-horse (he was still making up for burning her feet. Never mind it had been almost a month ago). Taking what little energy he had left, he drug himself to his room at his family's beach house. But a sound caught his attention so he followed it. Through the maze that made up the hallways he came to the kitchen area. There was Katara swaying her hips and humming to herself as she cooked the evening meal. He leaned against the doorway, arms crossed against his chest, watching her in amusement as she twirled and spun as she chopped some food here, dropped it in the pot there, and tasting a morsel or two along the way. Her hair and skirt swung in the air enticingly as she did her dinner dance oblivious to anyone around her. Everyone knew to leave her be when she cooked.

Doing yet another spin, she caught Zuko watching her. Instead of embarrassment, her smile shone brighter. Zuko had no idea why she could be so happy. They had less than a month before the comet would be here and to say none of them, especially Aang, were quite ready was an understatement. Holding out her hand, she invited Zuko to come dance with her.

"I don't dance," he answered, half of him kicking himself for not going.

Katara stuck out her tongue and danced over to him, grabbing his hands pulled him inside the spacious kitchen. "Oh, c'mon. I bet you're a great dancer."

Her hips and arms began to sway to a beat only she seemed to hear, but then she started singing the tune and swaying Zuko's hands that were still in hers trying to relax him. Zuko instantly recognized it as a Fire Nation song. How on earth did this waterbender learn his nation's songs? Rather than ask he reluctantly began moving slowly trying to show his disinterest, rolling his eyes as if to prove his point. Katara's enthusiasm was infectious though, and soon he began stepping and moving in time to the song she continued to sing. Round and round the kitchen they went, his hands on her hips lifting her at the times he was supposed to, her circling around him hands lightly trailing over his shoulders, him embracing her just to stop and twirl her bring her back into his grasp. The whole time their eyes never left each other's, the smile that was on Katara's face quickly mirrored on Zuko's.

Breathless, the song finished but from the look on both their faces they weren't done yet, so Zuko began singing another of his nation's songs. The moves were slower, and while Katara wasn't familiar with the moves, and she picked up the dance quickly. Her rhythm was perfect together with his. Despite the fact that the song wasn't even halfway done, they slowed to a rocking motion as Zuko's voice trailed to silence leaving only the sounds of their breathing and the bubbling of the cooking pots. He pushed a stray strand of hair from her face as her hand slid from its position on his shoulder to wrap around the back of his neck. Her delicate fingers began playing with the hairs at the base of the skull much to his delight. Her body was close to his, his hands embracing one of hers as the other rested on the small of her back, his thumb rubbing against the edge of her skirt teasing at the skin much to her delight. Pulling the hand that embraced hers up to the other side of his neck dropping it there. He ran his warm fingers down the smooth tan skin of her arm, down the exposed skin of her sides, finally resting with his other hand pulling her closer to his body. Eyes slowly slid closed, foreheads leaning against foreheads, bodies swaying as they got lost in the rhythm they had started.

How had they come this far? One year ago they had been enemies fighting against each other, now they were allies dancing in a kitchen at his family's beach house. There was still much to do, but they had come so far, apart yet together.

As their swaying halted, curious blue eyes opened met questioning amber ones. Entranced, Zuko leaned down. Katara lifted her head up. Moist lips parted slightly. Warm breaths mixed together. Breaths ragged in anticipation. So close. So slow.

Katara's eyes widened in remembrance. Too slow.

"The food!" she shouted as she pulled away hustling quickly to the pots on the stove to prevent further burning.

Zuko practically collapsed when she left his arms. He didn't realize how much he was using her for support. He tried desperately to shake away the feelings that had built up so quickly. He berated himself for being so stupid. Trying to kiss Katara? The Avatar's girl? Idiot! But she hadn't protested. In fact, she seemed almost as eager as he was. If it hadn't been for the food, they probably would have. Still though. Not a good idea. What if Aang had walked in? Or worse, Sokka? He'd probably kill him or worse.

Calming himself down, trying to erase the last few minutes from his memory, he went over and tried to help Katara salvage the supper. Standing next to her, he held the bowl as she poured the supper into carefully avoiding the burnt bits at the bottom.

"Thanks for dancing with me. It was fun," turning slightly, rising to her toes, she gave Zuko a lingering kiss on the cheek taking the bowl from his hands, brushing her fingers against his winking slyly at him, "By the way you have pretty good rhythm when you dance. Who'da thought?"

With that she exited the kitchen, calling out to the rest of the group for supper leaving Zuko alone looking at the space that she had just occupied.

His hand instinctively went to the spot she had just kissed. So she thought he had good rhythm, huh? Well, maybe he would show her later how good of rhythm he truly had. Smiling smugly, exhaustion only a memory, he began whistling as he joined everyone for supper.

**

* * *

Boy if that ending isn't asking for a lemon I don't know what is! Must… fight the… urge... to continue. Unless the people want it? Do you want it? Do you?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**You asked for it. So here it is. More dancing. More, uh, citrusy goodness.…. I'd almost say this could also count as the prompt of "Lick" but it's not. Still "Rhythm". It's pretty much a lemony PWP, so do enjoy! **

* * *

The following night after yet another brutal day of training, he detoured to his bedroom finding Katara dancing again in the kitchen as she made the meal. This time though he gladly joined her when she offered. Coming up behind her, he placed one hand over hers as she stirred the vegetables in the wok the other rested on her hip. He made sure to keep at least a couple inches between them. He began swaying in time to the song she was humming helping in her movements. Sliding his hand from her hip over her waist he turned her around to face him and brought her in close to continue. A sly smile played across both their faces as they continued their rhythm.

"Do they dance in the Water Tribe?" he asked, genuinely interested.

She thought for a minute, trying to remember if she had ever seen such a thing, and then smiling mischievously replied, "Yes. But we can't do it here. How about after dinner and everyone's gone to bed? I'll come to your room."

After dinner and everyone had gone to bed, Zuko laid wide awake in his bed. Ever since she had told him that they would dance later he had been intrigued by what the dance could possibly be. Deep in his thoughts (that were starting to take some very dirty routes), he heard a light rapping on his door. Jumping up and practically flying to open it, quickly trying to appear indifferent when he opened the door despite the fact his heart was racing. She smiled up at him brightly before sweeping past him and entering his room. She was still dressed in her Fire Nation outfit, which he loved almost as much as he loved her in blue. He heard a whistle. "How is it you get the best room?" she asked mockingly.

"I _am_ the prince. you know. And it is _my_ family's house," he retorted closing the door behind him and casually walked over to where she stood. "So what's the big deal about this dance of yours that you have to do it here? In private?"

With that same mischievous smirk, "Because Sifu Hotman," tapping his nose, "it's a special dance only for couples."

"I didn't realize we were a couple," he said more than slightly confused.

"Well you _did_ put my necklace on me, remember, against that tree, with the pirates. When you place a necklace on a woman that's a betrothal in my nation," she fingered her necklace and looked up at him with devious eyes.

Was she serious? Were they seen as betrothed just because he traced it along her neck? No, that can't be. Oh, Gods! What if it was? He was too young to get married! Not that she wasn't pretty or…_wait stop this now! Stop thinking those thoughts, you pervert_, he shouted to himself in his head.

Seeing the look of pure shock and terror on his face, she exploded in laughter. "I'm joking!" she lightly slapped his shoulder getting him to come back to reality. "Ha! You should have seen the look on your face. That's not how it's done. Sheesh, if that was true I'd be engaged to my grandmother, Aang, my brother, and my dad. Eww, gross. Now let's dance."

Fire Nation dance used similar moves to bending, so using moves from waterbending, she began to sway as she hummed the song from her nation. It was more primitive sounding than the ones from his nation, yet it was hauntingly beautiful. Grabbing his hands and placing them just so on her hips she began the dance. Circling around the room in each other's arms, their bodies dipping and rising in perfect rhythm. After several rounds she ceased the circling around the room but continued swaying her hips. Her arms rose above her head and she clapped once then twice then brought them down onto his shoulders and pushed him away twirling around as she left his grip. He almost got mad but then she called out to him that he needed to pull her back in. Catching on to what she meant, he grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him circling around again with her in his arms.

"Now you push me away," she instructed. And he did, almost reluctantly, he pushed and did a similar twirl. Before he was too far out of reach, she grabbed his hand and pulled him back in an overly dramatic fashion to her bringing him in close. Lifting on her toes she brushed her lips oh so lightly against his lips before swirling around him, like the moon around the Earth. He wondered if that was truly part of the dance or something she improvised. Either way he wanted more.

He grabbed her again before she completed her circle around him, and pulled her in tight. He brought his lips down but before he could brush her lips with his own, she pushed away again, escaping his grasp, and began her rotation around him. He followed her movements with his body and eyes and began circling around her almost as if she was his prey.

"You picked this up quick. You sure you haven't done this before?" she laughed, breathing heavily, eyes bright with a look he had never seen before but he loved it. He was pretty sure he had that same look.

"Maybe it just comes naturally," he breathed as he pushed her away from him only to have her grab his hands back.

"Like fire and water?" she teased, pushing him away, her smile never leaving her face or her eyes.

"Push and pull," pulling her back in even closer than he had before, lips dangerously close to hers as he leaned her back slightly, arms wrapped around her waist, hands supporting her back. One of her legs slid up and rested against his hip. He readily gripped it holding onto the firm thigh enthralled in the feeling of her body in this position, open to him.

"Man and woman," she breathed as she leaned up and placed her lips deliciously on his as she encircled her arms around his neck. The feel of her soft, full lips was almost too much. He glanced up quickly and noticed the bed was only a few feet away. Never removing his lips from hers, he guided them to the mattress and cautiously lowered both of them, scared that she would realize what was happening and leave. Instead, she intertwined her legs into his pulling their bodies close. Their lips continued teasing and playing and tasting while hands began roaming over exposed flesh, but it wasn't enough.

Delicate tan fingers gripping the belt tugged opening the vest, revealing the pale, muscular chest. She traced the skin, feeling the ripples below her fingertips. He groaned in approval (and stifled a laugh when she felt along his sides) as his own hands reached up and felt for the tie that held her top in place. Pulling gently at the ends, it quickly unraveled from her chest. He was surprised to find that she wore nothing under it, exposing her full breasts to him. He sucked in his breath as he took in the view before finally lifting his eyes to hers. Her eyes gave the approval he was looking for. He pushed the remaining fabric aside and gently weighed the globes that fit perfectly in his hands feeling the soft skin beneath his fingers, running his thumbs over the nipples that instantly responded. Like a starving baby, he lowered his mouth to the nub that was practically calling to him and suckled heartily teasing it with tongue and teeth. The erotic moan hit his ears as he teased and he smiled to himself. After worshiping the one, he moved to the other. Her fingers wrapped into his hair pulling him closer, clearly telling him not to stop. Not that he would have. Her pants and moans were heaven in his ears, but he wanted more. Kissing and nipping his way back to her lips, he slid his tongue along her lips teasing his way inside beginning the dance with hers.

As tongues danced, hands continued roaming. Her fingers traced down his chest, down his abs to the bulge that was steadily growing within those thin pants. He almost lost it as she gingerly touched along its length, finding the head and circling it with the tip of her finger. With all her strength, she rolled him over so he was on his back. Kissing and nipping her way down his chest, stopping briefly at his hardened nipples, she continued to trail down his abs first with hands then with her lips and tongue. When she came to the edge of his pants, she cautiously pulled them down, freeing the beast that waited for her to release it. Smirking down as she trailed her fingers over its length and girth again, moving down to trace over the sac that hung below it, weighing it in her hand as it filled it perfectly. Dipping her head, she slowly removed a finger and replaced it with her tongue tracing imaginary patterns over the flesh, teasing moving up to the base of his member and licking her way to the tip where the clear fluid pooled. Zuko was panting and moaning himself, filling Katara's ears with heavenly sounds, his fingers of one hand were entwined in her hair while the other gripped the headboard trying to maintain some composure over the ministrations this waterbender was giving him.

Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out. This was his mantra as she took him in her mouth, tongue tracing and lapping, a wet sucking sound hitting his ears in rhythm to the bobbing of her head and hand. Breath in, breath out. Control. Control yourself. Not yet. Oh, Gods, not yet!

It was no use. He lost it. He practically levitated off the bed, a short shout escaping his lips, the wooden headboard cracking in his grip as he exploded. Embarrassment at how quick he had been flooded him as he came down from the sensations, looking down his body at the blue eyes that looked back up at him a smile playing at her lips as she wiped at the edges with her thumb. Had she…? Where did it go? Usually there was a pool but there wasn't this time. He looked at her oddly as she had a contemplative look on her face. Then it transferred to recognition, "Cinnamon!" she called out as she slid her body back up his.

"What?" he was utterly baffled.

"Cinnamon. That's what it tasted like. Not bad," she didn't need to explain any further. He got the idea. Then another idea hit him. If he was cinnamon, what did she taste like? Well, time to give her a taste of her own medicine, so to speak.

Flipping her onto her back, he kissed down her body, stopping again on those delicious full breasts before reaching the hem of her skirt. Pulling them down past her hips, past her knees and off her feet he tossed it to the side, leaving her in her white undershorts. Repeating the process, those were quickly removed as well leaving her exposed to him as he had been to her. Her brown curls hid the prize he was after. Trailing his fingers up her thighs, he spread the petals exposing the pink goodness within. Her scent, a combination of vanilla and the water lilies in the ponds back home, flooded him and it made his mouth water. Taking the swollen nub into his mouth he began sucking as she had with him, but it was far more sensitive causing her to lift off the bed and try to pull away. Smirking against the wet flesh, he held her down and continued teasing, sliding a finger within her folds entering her core. With a steady rhythm of his finger within and his teeth holding onto the nub as his tongue flicked and teased, she came with such force he thought he would drown. But once wasn't enough, sliding a second finger within, he rubbed against the spot just inside her body quickly bringing her back up to where she peaked again and again, crying out to her gods. He felt smug that he got three for her one. But this wasn't enough.

Crawling up her body as he wiped the corners of his mouth with his thumb, he kissed her. Their juices mingling within their mouths. Positioning himself between her legs, before he could enter, she pushed him off her landing on his back. He was about to apologize for his boldness, when he felt her straddle him and within moments he was inside her. Excited moans and sighs filled the air, as their bodies began their rhythm that was designed for them and them alone. The rhythm of her hips as she ground against him was almost more than he could take. Leaning up, he embraced her pulling her down by the shoulders, kissing her collarbone and neck as he thrust upward into her. Even as deep as he was inside her, he wanted to be further inside. His tongue began wrestling with hers, their moans lost in the others mouth.

Carefully moving them, he lowered her onto her back as he pulled her ankles onto his shoulders sliding his hands down her firm tan legs, up her sides ending on the sheets next to her torso. Driving down into her as she pushed back into him, they created music with their voices and bodies that filled the room in perfect harmony. Moving her legs from his shoulders, she wrapped them around his waist pulling him closer to her, her nails raking across his back and down over his backside as she kissed his collar and neck, chin and lips, then at the border of his scar. His hands ran up her sides, over her breasts, over her cheeks, running his thumbs over her swollen lips as she kissed them in passing, to end tangled in her hair. The rhythm they created was magic. Slowly, teasingly increasing in tempo to finally end in the ultimate crescendo as their bodies burst around and in each other.

Their breaths were ragged as they slowly came down from their high, languidly caressing and kissing as they did so.

"Now, we're a couple," she whispered against his chest as they lay catching their breaths. This time though, he wasn't nearly as freaked out. In fact, he kind of liked the sound of it.

The End.

**

* * *

**

**Yipes! That went way further than I intended it. But I was on a roll so I went with it. Hope that's okay with you all. XD**


End file.
